Our Little Escapades
by ShadowHeart52685
Summary: Beth and Anna are suddenly interrupted by an old friend. I wonder what Bethany has in store for her sweet little Anna. This is a YURI which means GirlxGirl action. If you don't like it then don't read it. For those of you who do, Enjoy!


_**"Our Little Escapades"**_ (**YURI**)

This Yuri is also based from my very own story **"Blood Feud"** with the reappearance of the pairing of **Bethany** (_Beth_) and **Anna** with the guest appearance of **Alexander** (_Alex_), a childhood friend of Bethany.

(**_phone ringing_**)

I ran naked through the hall to answer the phone, water dripping from me the whole way. _**"Hello!"**_

_**"Hey Beth it's Alex...you okay? You sound out of breath."**_

_**"Yeah I just had to run to get to the phone because I was packing."**_ I leaned back against the wall twirling the phone cord around my index finger. _**"Oh well I was just calling to make sure that you were home and let you know that I was fixing to leave the house to pick the two of you up."**_ Anna peaked out the door into the hall at me. _**"Beth?"**_ I winked at her when I saw her standing there wrapped in nothing but a towel. Anna's eyes widened as her cheeks flushed. _**"Yeah we're here, Alex, head on over."**_

_**"Alright I'll see you two in about an hour."**_

_**"Okay Alex, see you then."**_ I hung up the phone and walked back down the hall to the master bedroom. As I walked back into the the master bathroom Anna attacked me, pinning me back against the wall. Anna smiled as her towel slowly came undone and fell to the floor. My breath caught in my throat as she pressed her naked body against mine. The warmth of her bare skin against my felt so wonderful against me. I looked into her eyes and all I saw was a deep and ever growing desire behind them. _**"Beth...can we?"**_ Anna's pleading voice was so enchanting, how could I possibly say no to such a request. I swooped her up into my arms and carried her to the bed as I pushed the thought of Alexander being on his way over to the back of my mind. Our lips met in a fiery hot and passionate kiss. _**"B-Beth..."**_ Anna whispered then wrapped her arms around my back, grabbing my ass and pulled me down on top of her.

A wicked smile crept across my face as I slowly licked my lips. _**"Looks like someone truly is hungry."**_ Anna then gripped my ass tighter as she parted her thighs and pulled my hips deeper into hers until our bodies met, molding into one. _**"Mhmm..."**_ Anna's voice resonated so perfectly against my neck that it sent chills down my whole body. She slowly ran her fingers over my stomach then kissed the V of my neck. My body burned deep with a fiery hot passion as I fought to control myself instead of throwing all caution to the wind and having my way with her. A soft smile slowly formed on my lover's face as she watched me in my current state of agony. I heaved a sigh as I lifted my body from hers. _**"Where are you going?"**_ Anna pleaded with a soft whimper as I pulled away from her. She locked her legs over mine preventing me from pulling further away from her. When I turned back looking at her my heart suddenly sank. Tears shimmered in those beautiful honey brown eyes that I so loved to lose myself in. Although it may have made her look even more beautiful I hated seeing her cry.

Our lips met in a fiery hot kiss. I slid my tongue past her lips, licking the roof of Anna's mouth teasing her. A smile crept across my face as I felt her body writhe beneath my own. Anna whimpered softly pleading for my touch when the doorbell rang. _**"That's got to be Alex."**_ I whispered against her cheek. _**"Perfect timing."**_ Anna said with frustration in her voice as she laid back on the bed. I smiled and kissed her on the nose then got up out of the bed and threw on my black silk robe. _**"I'll go and let him in so you can get dressed, baby."**_ I tied the belt to the robe and left the room shutting the door behind me then walked down the hall to the front door. As I opened the door I saw Alex standing there leaning against the side of the house patiently waiting. _**"Were you waiting long, Alex?"**_ When our eyes met he looked shocked to see me standing there in nothing but the black silk robe that he and Anna had given to me for my birthday. He smiled then looked at the ground shaking his head as I ran my fingers through my hair brushing it back out of my face. _**"No, I wasn't."**_ Alex said as he walked inside. I shut the door behind him then walked into the living room towards the kitchen. _**"Are you thirsty?"**_

_**"Beth, did I interrupt something?"**_ I stopped and turned looking at him with a smirk on my face as I shook my head. _**"No, I was just getting out of the shower when I heard the doorbell. Why do you ask Alex?**_" I turned back around and walked into the kitchen not giving him time to answer. Alex followed behind me into the kitchen and stood against the counter watching me as I opened the fridge to get him a drink. _**"What do you want, Alex? We have coke, tea, or water."**_ I suddenly froze when I felt his breath on the back of my neck. _**"Uhh...Alex?"**_ He smiled then wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me. _**"Nothing just hugging you."**_ I heard those words just as Anna walked into the kitchen to see him hugging me. The look on Anna's face was a look of the purest evil. My body trembled with fear as I watched the flames of rage rise in her eyes. _**"Oh if looks could kill then he would surely be dead a hundred times over."**_ I thought to myself. _**"Anna?"**_ Alex watched her as she walked towards him. She immediately unwrapped his arms from around me and pulled me away from him into her arms.

_**"Is everything okay, Anna?"**_ Alex asked as he watched her. Anna ignored him as she stormed out of the kitchen and down the hall towards my room, dragging me along with her. _**"Anna your hurting my wrist."**_ I told her as she pulled me into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. My expression quickly changed from worry to shock when she slammed my body back against the door. _**"Beth, I love you and I won't let him take you away from me!"**_ Anna said with a tremble in her voice. When I heard those words that's when I knew she had taken it the wrong way. My heart ached when I saw the tears in her eyes once again. _**"It's not what you think, Anna."**_ I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. Anna closed her eyes and quickly pressed her lips to mine. As our lips met all other thoughts except of her quickly faded from my mind. I didn't hesitate to answer back. I slowly slipped my tongue passed her lips sliding it over hers in gentle caresses. Anna purred softly under my touch. I broke the enchantment of the kiss with a whisper. _**"Come on, baby. We can spend more time together once we get to the hotel."**_

_**"You promise?"**_ Anna whispered as she looked at me. _**"I promise you, baby."**_ Anna cheeks blushed as she smiled and grabbed her suitcase. _**"Okay, Beth."**_ I watched as she left the room shutting the door behind her. As the door latched I walked over to my dresser and grabbed the clothes I had previously laid out before I got in the shower. I then opened the top drawer and pulled out the black lacey bra and matching thong. I quickly slipped them on then reached for my jeans and stopped as I noticed a black box with a red ribbon tied around it laying at the foot of the bed. _**"Hmm, where did this come from?****"**_ I wondered as I pulled the small white envelope from underneath the red ribbon. As I opened the envelope I noticed the sweet and familiar scent of Anna's favorite perfume rising from the small neatly folded paper inside. I pulled the paper out and unfolded it and began reading.

**-The Paper-**

_**To My Dearest Bethany,**_

_**"I saw these while I was out shopping for our trip together and thought of you. I hope you like them and I can't wait to see you in them. I know you're probably thinking I shouldn't have but just think of it as a belated birthday present especially from me. I know I went with Alex and got you the beautiful silk robe that you wanted but I just couldn't pass this up. I love you. Hugs and kisses. Always and Forever Yours."**_

_** Anna**_

I smiled and laid the paper and envelope on the bed and untied the red ribbon, opening the black box. Inside was a pair of black jeans with white rose vines etched into the material running down the right leg stopping midway. I shook my head and snickered softly as I slipped the jeans on then grabbed my solid black t-shirt and pulled it on. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail then grabbed my suitcase and opened the door and walked into the hall.

**-Anna's POV-**

I turned my attention towards the hall as I heard the door open. I smiled as I saw her walking up the dark hallway. _**"You ready, Beth?"**_ Alex asked her as she handed him her suitcase so she could get her socks and shoes on. When she leaned against the wall and lifted her leg to put her socks and shoes on that's when my eyes caught the white vines trailing over her inner thigh. My cheeks blushed when she stood up again away from the wall as she finished tying her shoes. The jeans were a perfect fit and revealed every detailed curve of her body. Beth looked so beautiful in them that I couldn't bare to take my eyes from her. My heart skipped a beat as she turned and grabbed her keys and headed out the door. _**"Are you alright, Anna?"**_ Alex said as he touched my shoulder bring me back from the enchantment spell that Beth's perfect figure had put me under. I blinked then nodded my head answering him as he took the suitcase from my hand then walked out the front door. I followed him out to the driveway where he had parked. He was driving a tan Chevy Tahoe with lite gray interior. I stopped and turned looking back at Bethany as she locked the door then hooked the keys to her belt loop. I smiled at her then turned back around and walked down the driveway to get in the car.

I heard Anna heave a troubled sigh as she climbed into the seat. As I got closer I could see what was bothering her. Alex had put the suitcases in the back seat on the passenger side leaving the front passenger seat free. I smiled and shook my head then walked around the car and opened the door. _**"Well this won't do."**_ I said with a slight snicker in my tone as Anna looked at me wondering what I was up to. I then opened the front passenger side door then grabbed the suitcases and tossed them both in the front seat then shut the door. Anna's cheeks flushed slightly as she watched me as I climbed into the seat beside her. _**"You two ready to go?"**_ Alex asked as he sat in the driver seat and put the key into the ignition. _**"Yeah all set, Alex."**_ A sly grin appeared on my face as I buckled my seat belt. Anna watched my every movement as I reached over and pulled her seat belt over her then buckled it. She just about jumped out of her skin when Alex cranked the engine. _**"Are you alright, baby?"**_ I couldn't help but laugh at her sudden reaction.

After about three hours into the drive Alex stopped at a gas station to fill up on gas then get some drinks and snacks for the rest of the trip. Alex got out of the car and went inside to pay for the gas. Anna had her hands resting at her sides and was looking out the window silently as if she were thinking. I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and slid over beside her. She must have been distracted by whatever she was looking at because she never noticed me. I licked my lips then placed a warm wet kiss against the side of her neck. Anna's eyes grew wide and she quickly turned to face me. _**"Beth, what are you..."**_ I quickly captured her lips with my own in a fiery hot kiss. I laced my fingers through hers and deepened the kiss before she had any time to resist. Anna whimpered softly into the kiss then reached her free hand up and rested it against the back of my head.

**-Alex's POV-**

As I walked out of the store towards the car I only noticed what looked like one shadow in the back seat. With the tinting on the windows it made it even harder to see through the windows. The closer I got to the car it became more clear that there were definitely two shadows in the back of the car. _**"What is going on?"**_ I whispered curiously to myself as I slowly walked around the other side of the gas pump. I quietly opened the gas cap without taking my eyes from the dance that the two shadows were casting upon the window. My whole body froze just as I gripped the pump handle from the low whimpering cries that echoed softly against the window behind me. _**"God, I hope nobody notices."**_ I thought to myself as I placed the nozzle into the gas tank while watching everyone that passed by. Then again my hearing did pick up on things better than most peoples would.

Anna panted heavily as I laid there between her legs looking down at her, still fully clothed. I kissed her lips gently then quickly sat up on my side of the seat when I heard the click of the gas cap as Alex tightened it. I don't know why but we both started laughing and we buckled our seat belts once again as Alex got in the car.

The sun had already set by the time we got to the hotel. _**"The two of you can have a seat in the lobby while I go to the front desk and check us in."**_ Alex said with a smile as he pointed in the direction of the hotel lobby. I took Anna's hand gently and laced my finger through hers as we walked into the lobby. I slumped down in a chair just like a guy without a care in the world, or so it seemed. _**"Young lady, that's not very lady like."**_ I couldn't help but smile and shake my head at her comment. _**"Well then I guess I'm not what you would call a lady then am I?"**_ The woman glared as she watched me closely. I smiled wickedly at her then grabbed Anna by the wrist and pulled her down into my lap. _**"Beth, what are you doing?"**_ I gently ran my thumb over her moist lips as I licked my own then leaned in and kissed her. The woman immediately got up and stormed out of the lobby as she mumbled something under her breath. The moment was then broken by the sound of Alex laughing quietly as he stood there in the entry way with his arms crossed.

_**"And just how long have you been standing there, Alex?"**_ Anna's whole face turned blood red when she saw him standing there. _**"Long enough to see the whole entire show, Bethany."**_ Alex said as a wicked smile slowly crept across his face. Anna stood up then grabbed her suitcase and headed towards the elevators. I shook my head with a smile as I watched her stiff steps as she quickly walked to where the elevators were at. We got on the elevator and rode it up to the nineth floor.

**-Alex's POV-**

I led the girls down the hall to their room first. _**"Here we go, room number 914."**_ I unlocked the door then turned the knob opening the door. The room was extravagently large for just two people. _**"Wow, what is this, a suite?"**_ Anna asked as she looked around in awe as Alex laid the key on the small table by the door. _**"My room number is 917 just incase the two of you me for anything. Well good night."**_

_**"Okay good night, Alex."**_ I waited until the door shut completely then locked it before kicking off my shoes. I then pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the floor as I walked up behind Anna while she was still distracted and swooped her up into my arms. _**"Holy shit, Beth you scared me!"**_ I smiled wickedly at her. _**"Sorry about that, Anna."**_ I stood by the bed and lowered her gently back down to her feet then turned her so that she was facing away from me. Anna blushed and whimpered under my touch as I slid my hands under the back of her shirt. She raised her arms over her head so that I could easily remove the garment from her body. I leaned down and kissed the bare flesh between her breasts as I slipped her shirt over her head then tossed it to the floor. Anna whimpered softly as my warmth ran through her from where my lips touched her, slowly flowing outward over her body. _**"B-eth."**_ Anna's voice came out in a heated whisper as she reached up and untied the black ribbon then slowly pulled it free letting my hair fall against my bare back. Our lips met in a passionate kiss as I unbuttoned her jeans. I smiled behind the kiss before breaking it to remove her jeans. I knelt down in front of her trailing fiery hot kisses along her hip line as I slowly slid them down and gently lifted each foot guiding it out of the pants then tossed the jeans aside.

**-Anna's POV-**

My body trembled fiercely under her gentle touch. A sudden gasp escaped my lips when I felt the warmth of her breath brush over the front of my underwear. My eyes quickly became clouded over as I watched her every movement as she stood up again before me. I reached down and unbuttoned her jeans then slipped them over her hips letting them fall to the floor. Beth smiled as she stepped out of her jeans then used her foot to slide them out of the way. She looked so beautiful standing there before me wearing nothing but the black lacey lingerie that she had bought when we had went shopping yesterday for the trip. Beth kissed my lips gently then moved around behind as we both climbed up onto the bed.

I leaned her over, positioning her on her hands and knees and slowly slid my hands under the sides of her underwear while trailing hot kisses down along her spine as I eased the garment down her thighs. Anna cried out in pleasure from the sensation of my hands gliding over her body as it burned deeply with the need for release. I could feel the tremors quake over her body as I slid my hands around to rest on her inner thighs as I trailed my kisses up along her spine to her bra strap. Anna moaned softly as my warmth flowed from my body to hers. A wicked smile crept across my lips as I bit down on her bra strap and unclasped it with my teeth letting it fall to the bed around her wrists. Anna bit her lip then whimpered, pleading for my touch. _**"So cute."**_ I whispered with a slight snicker in my voice then moved my hand inward resting it against her weeping core. Anna gasped from the sensation of my hand touching that most intimate part of her even though we had made love several times before. _**"Wh-what's the matter, Anna. You're acting as if it's our first time all over again?"**_ When she turned her head looking at me I could see the battle raging in her eyes as she whimpered a soft cry. _**"I don't know, Beth. It just feels like the first time all over again."**_ Anna's hips bucked against my fingers as my hand moved over her in long smooth strokes.

**-Anna's POV-**

_**"I w-want...more, Beth."**_ My voice pleaded deeply. I cried out as I felt her fingers slowly penetrate. The pleasure was so intoxicating that it caused my hips to react on their own and thrust down over her fingers. Our bodies were a perfect fit for one another like a sword to its sheath. _**"Damn, baby, you're already dripping wet!"**_ Beth's voice resonated so perfectly against my skin that it piqued my arousal even more. My legs shivered as I rode the waves of pleasure as her fingers caressed my inner walls. I gripped the sheet firmly then slowly moved my hips along with her strokes. Beth wrapped her other arm around my waist holding close as she quickened the pace of her strokes. _**"That's it, baby. Give in to the pleasure, let it fulfill that hunger within you."**_ My whole body suddenly grew really hot and I felt as if I couldn't breathe. _**"Beth, I...can't...take anymore."**_

_**"Then let yourself release, baby."**_ Just as I said those words Anna screamed out in pleasure as her essence filled my palm. Anna's voice came rasping and hoarse with each breath as I slowly pulled my hand from between her thighs. It didn't take long before her slumped heavily onto the bed. She looked so beautiful laying there as the light shimmered over her bare skin. It looked as if the light was dancing along every inch of her body. Anna then rolled over onto her back watching me with those beautiful honey brown eyes as I licked my palm clean of every last drop of her essence. A sudden gasp escaped my lips as I felt Anna's hand glide over my inner thigh. _**"Are you ok, Beth?"**_ Anna whispered, letting the warmth of her breath wash over my chest as she reached around to my back and unclasped my bra. She slipped the garment from my shoulders, removing it then tossed it to the floor. _**"A-Anna..."**_ My voice came out rggedly hoarse and my eyes were now clouded over completely. I panted wildly while my body rode the waves as they washed over me. Anna took the opportunity to remove my underwear while I was distracted by the pleasure waves rushing over me then swiftly thrusted her fingers deep within me. My whole body quickly curled as my hips thrusted into her hand sending her fingers even deeper. _**"HOLY SHIT!"**_ Anna laughed at my sudden reaction then licked over my breasts. _**"What's the matter, Beth? I thought that you liked it rough."**_ I cried out in time with her movements as she quickened her pace. _**"Come on, Bethany cum for me."**_ I thrusted my hips vigorously, riding her hand with great need. I quickly held my breath and arched my back slamming my chest into hers as my screams ripped through the silence of the room and formed into my lover's name as I came on her hand. _**"ANNA!"**_ Anna snickered then kissed me as she removed her hand from my body. _**"I love you, Bethany."**_ I laid there gasping for a breath then whispered. _**"I...l-love...y-ou too, Anna."**_ Anna then laid beside me and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
